The Park
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Ichigo and Ishida went to a park. Gah, I really hate summaries... Read the story please! Ichigo/Ishida IchiIshi


Yay! My fourth IchiIshi! Hooray! XD Haha, I had this idea for quite a long time but didn't got the mood to write it but I finally managed to write this out! Oh and I used my old writing style for this story hope your guys don't mind. ^^" Okay, now on with the story~

Disclaimer: No way. If i did, Ishida wouldn't be on the sidelines... T^T

* * *

"So, could you explain why am I walking back home with you?" Ishida groaned in annoyance and glanced at the orange haired teen beside him.

"Can't help it right?" Ichigo crossed his arms behind his head and leaned on them.

"My family went out on an errand and doesn't allow me to stay at home alone so he asked-"

"Begged." Ishida corrected Ichigo not giving a damn about whether he had finish his sentence or not.

Ichigo glared at Ishida for a while before looking back to the path in front of him. "Yeah, begged."

"Continue." Ishida nodded and gave permission.

Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes. "So, my dad _ begged _your dad to take care-"

"Keep." Ishida once again corrected Ichigo.

"_Keep _me until they're back." Ichigo really wanted to punch Ishida in the face right now.

"Of course I know." Ishida sighed and fixed his glasses.

"The Hell? If you already knew why bother asking?" Ichigo got frustrated and growled at the bespectacled teen.

Ishida turned to Ichigo. "Did you interpret what I was asking just now?" Ishida frowned before shaking his head slightly.

"Huh? Of course I did!" Ichigo protested as if what Ishida just said was not necessary.

"I said, why am I walking back home with you." Ishida rolled his eyeballs and glared at Ichigo. "Try interpreting that again."

Ichigo looked up at the sky for a while before turning to Ishida, giving him a what-the-hell look. Ishida almost face palmed but in order to keep his cool, he fixed his glasses once more as his eyebrow twitched.

"There are other roads that you can take to get to my apartment right? By the way, you already knew where it is so why not walking back alone?" Ishida explained it flawlessly.

"Eh? Why should I? It's such a nuisance..." Ichigo waved his hand in the air lazily and yawned.

"Jeez, you're hopeless." Ishida lets out a defeated sigh and fasten his speed.

"Oi! What's with the rush?" Ichigo shouted and caught up.

_Idiot, do you know that if I did not maintain a distance between us something terrible might happen? Stupid Kurosaki... _Ishida blushed and hold on tightly to his bag strap.

* * *

Both of the teen had been walking for 5 minutes before reaching a park nearby.

"Hey Ishida, can we rest there for a while?" Ichigo halted Ishida by tapping him on the shoulder and nodded towards the park he mentioned.

"Why should we?" Ishida shrugged off Ichigo's palm and arched his eyebrow. "Just a few more minutes then we'll reach my-" Ishida's sentence was cut off.

"I know but just for today." Ichigo smiled bitterly at Ishida as his brown orbs showed nothing but sadness.

Ishida couldn't resist this sadness as he had also experienced it before so he gave in. "Fine, just for today." Ishida walked pass Ichigo and towards the park.

Ichigo was startled at first but he soon followed behind Ishida.

There were kids running around the park and parents taking a walk with their children. All of them looked happy.

There were a playground located in the middle of the park. Ishida sat on the start of the slide as Ichigo leaned on a pole beside him.

"Ne Kurosaki," Ishida spoke. "I hate the park." He confessed.

"Eh? Then why did you..?" Ichigo turned around and tilted his head with a scowl he always wear.

"That's because I saw the sadness both of us shared." Ishida turned and faced the teen with a soft smile.

Ichigo looked down before locking their gazes once more. "Do you felt nostalgic but lonely because you were once here playing with the ones you cared for the most?"

Ishida gave a light chuckle and nodded. "Yes, my grandfather." Ishida tilted his head. "I assumed that you're talking about your mother right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Ichigo stretched. "But I do not hate this place although it gives me this tugging feeling I hate." Ichigo looked into Ishida's eyes. "The reason is that this is where my happy memories lies."

Ichigo cupped Ishida's face and leaned in to kiss Ishida deeply. Ishida closed his eyes and tilted his head while his hands wrapped around Ichigo's neck as he kissed back.

After a few seconds they parted for air breathing heavily.

"Idiot, someone might saw us.." Ishida blushed and looked away.

"Heh, but you kissed back right?" Ichigo teased and pulled Ishida into a hug. "So, do you like the park now?" Ichigo smirked and stroked Ishida's hair gently.

"Hn, somehow." Ishida smiled sheepishly ad leaned onto the male's chest.

* * *

A/N: -sighs- I don't know why but I think this story is quite weird... -shrugs- Whatever, hope you guys enjoy it~ XD


End file.
